nothing better than you
by marcent
Summary: CHAP 3 IS UP!"Apakah kyuhyun benar-benar mencintaku?" Sungmin meragu sampai dia memutuskan kyuhyun secara sepihak walaupun masih menyimpan cinta yang teramat dalam dihatinya. Apakah yang membuat sungmin meragu dan memutuskan kyuhyun? Bagaimana perasaan kyuhyun diperlakukan begitu oleh sungmin, dan apa yang dia lakukan agar sungmin kembali padanya? kyuhyun sungmin kyumin! GS!
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing better than you.**

By marcent

"Apakah kyuhyun benar-benar mencintaku?" Sungmin meragu sampai dia memutuskan kyuhyun secara sepihak walaupun masih menyimpan cinta yang teramat dalam dihatinya. Apakah yang membuat sungmin meragu dan memutuskan kyuhyun? Bagaimana perasaan kyuhyun diperlakukan begitu oleh sungmin, dan apa yang dia lakukan agar sungmin kembali padanya?

Cast

Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin,

Lee hyukjae, Lee donghae, Kim jong woon, Shim changmin, and the others

Disclaimer

Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun

Kyumin milik kalian semua

GS, Romance

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu barusan?" ucap namja bermata stoic tersebut dengan nada yang agak tinggi dan sedikit membentak.

"kau pasti sudah tau apa maksudku,kau bukan orang bodoh aku tau itu!" balas yeoja yang lebih pendek dari dirinya itu

"Selesai? Huh? Dengan gampangnya kau bilang selesai?"

"Geurae,wae?" kini nada bicara yeoja tersebut tak kalah tinggi dengan namja yang berada di depannya

"Cih,bagaimana bisa kau semarah ini padaku,padahal yang seharusnya marah itu aku! Aku yang jadi korban di sini bukan kau!" kini yeoja itu menatap dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"…."

"Sudah lah,aku sudah capek dengan semua ini,aku kecewa padamu! Semoga harimu akan lebih baik lagi"

BLAM

Pintu kelas pun di tutup dengan seenaknya saja oleh yeoja berparas imut tersebut. Dan untungnya saat itu sedang jam istirahat sekolah dan hanya ada mereka berdua di dalamnya.

Lee Sungmin, seorang yeoja yang baru saja menyatakan rasa kecewanya terhadap namja yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya hampir satu tahun tersebut. Namja yang selalu ia perhatikan,yang selalu ia sayangi tapi sayangnya namja yang ia sayangi tak pernah sedikitpun menunjukkan rasa sayangnya kepadanya.

Ya, seorang Cho Kyuhyun namja yang berparas tampan, tinggi, berambut ikal coklat, orang yang menjadi kebanggaan sekolahnya, dan bahkan menjadi idola di antara para yeoja di sekolahnya. Dia yang awalnya mengatakan pada seorang Lee Sungmin kalau dia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya saat masuk sekolah ini.

Tapi itu hanya ucapan belaka saja,karena pada kenyataannya semenjak dia menyatakan perasaannya tersebut pada yeoja bertampang aegyo itu tak pernah sekalipun dia menunjukkan kalau dia hanya benar2 sayang pada yeoja tersebut. Bisa di hitung berapa kali dia menunjukkan sikap perhatian dan pedulinya pada yeoja tersebut. Sampai pada akhirnya yeoja itu untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka karena tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan hubungan yang di anggapnya hanya berjalan sepihak saja.

….

….

….

*Sungmin POV*

Ku banting pintu kelas dengan keras,tak ku pedulikan lagi tatapan orang yang kebetulan lewat di depan kelas ku saat itu. Aku kesal,benar-benar kesal!

Bagaimana bisa ada namja seperti dia itu hidup di dunia ini? Namja yang menurutku tak punya hati sama sekali,dan orang2 hanya tertipu oleh wajah tampannya saja! Oh Tuhan,apa salah ku sampai aku bisa bertemu dan berhubungan dengan namja yang tak punya hati seperti dia?

Aku berjalan kearah kantin dengan kesal sambil sedikit menghentak2an kaki ku. Sampai di kantin aku langsung menghampiri dua orang yang sedang bercanda yang sudah daritadi berada di kantin.

"Eoh? Minnie-ah kenapa dengan wajah mu itu? seperti habis di lipat2 saja,jelek sekali hahaha" namja yang di sampingku awalnya terkejut saat ku hempaskan diriku di sampingnya lalu tertawa saat melihatku dengan wajah kesal.

"Hae-ah jangan sampai jarimu ku patahkan karena terus mencubiti ku terus!" ancam ku saat jemarinya mulai usil mencubit pipiku dan ancamanku berhasil membuatnya menarik tangannya kembali.

"Aigooo, bunny ming kita lagi sepertinya sedang marah besar nih"

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan melihat sikap pura2 ketakutan yang di tunjukkannya yang berhasil membuat yeoja di depan ku tertawa melihatnya.

"hahaha sudah lah hae, jangan makin mengacaukan keadaan Minnie lagi. Ayo Minnie-ah sekarang ceritakan pada kami ada masalah apa?"

"Hyukkie-ah kenapa dulu aku bisa menerima namja seperti dia? Kenapa aku bisa tahan dengan namja yang seperti itu? Kenapa aku harus sayang sama namja yang tidak mempunyai hati seperti itu? Kenapa Hyukkie? Kenapa?" akhirnya pertahananku rubuh,rasa kesal yang ku sampaikan diiringi dengan bulir-bulir bening yang sudah daritadi ku tahan

Saat aku mulai terisak Hyukkie langsung menghampiriku sambil memberi tissue yang langsung ku terima.

"hmm, sudahlah Minnie jangan menangis. Namja seperti dia tak patut kau tangisi"dia diam sebentar sambil mengelus punggungku dengan lembut sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Ingat Minnie-ah, masih ada aku sama Hae yang akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Kami akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Percuma dong kau punya sepupu yang cakep dan cantik seperti kami di sini, ya kan Hae?" Tanya nya yang langsung di sambut dengan anggukan tanda setuju dari namja yang duduk di sebelah ku ini.

"Cih,cakep dan cantik? Pede sekali kalian berdua?" yang langsung di sambut oleh anggukan dari dua sepupuku yang selalu bisa buat ku tersenyum dan tertawa di saat aku sedang sedih seperti sekarang ini

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak suka eoh? Kalau begitu kami tidak mau lagi membantu mu,huh" ya ampun bahkan mereka mau mengancamku? Kekanakan sekali mereka ini.

"Hahahaha geurae..geurae.. kalian memang sepupuku yang paling cakep dan cantik " tawa ku sambil memeluk mereka berdua yang duduk di sebelah kanan dan kiri ku ini.

"Begini baru benar Minnie-ah, jangan menangis lagi hanya karena seorang namja,masih banyak lagi yang perlu kau lakukan" kali ini mereka berdua mengelus punggung ku dengan lembut dengan posisi masih saling berpelukan.

"Gomawo Hyukkie-ah, Hae-ah kalian memang yang terbaik,gomawo" ucapku sambil tersenyum dan melepas pelukan kami.

"Nah,kalau begitu sekarang aku lah namja yang paling tampan di antara kita. Karena tak akan ada lagi namja lain saat kita ngumpul kembali"

PLAK

Ucapannya berhasil mendapat 'hadiah' dari ku dan Hyukkie. Dan kami kembali tertawa lagi. Ya, setidaknya aku masih mempunyai sepupu yang selalu berada di sampingku dan tahu tentangku tanpa memberitahu kepada mereka masalahku secara detail kepada mereka.

Terimakasih Lee Hyukjae,Lee Donghae yang selalu mengerti keadaan ku

*SungminPov End*

…

…

…

Kriinnggg~~ Kriinngggg~~

Bel sekolah pun berkumandang tanda aktifitas belajar-mengajar hari ini berakhir. Tampak seluruh siswa dengan semangatnya keluar dari kelas masing-masing karena akhirmya mereka dibebaskan (?) dari kegiatan yang menurut sebagian dari mereka sangat membosankan.

Kecuali dengan namja yang masih dengan malasnya memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tasnya seperti orang yang tidak punya semangat hidup (?) lagi.

Sampai namja yang di sebelahnya menyadarkan dia yang setegah melamun di kegiatannya membereskan bukunya tersebut

"Kyu,kau kenapa? Sejak selesai istirahat tadi kau tidak seperti biasanya? Kau kebanyakan melamun. Kenapa? Ada masalah apa?"

Namja yang di Tanya hanya menggeleng pelan sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil keluar kelas dengan langkah yang sedikit menyeret

"Oh, _Cmon_ Kyu! _What happened_? Kau kenapa jadi menyeramkan begini? Walau biasanya kau juga selalu menyeramkan sih dengan senyuman evilmu itu.. kkkkk"

Ucapan terakhirnya tadi berhasil mendapat _deathglare_ dari orang yang tadi ditanyainya dengan sedikit memaksa mungkin.

"Oke..Oke.. _Fine_,terserah kau sekarang. Aku hanya tak mau orang yang tak bersalah jadi korban ke evilan mu yang bisa saja tiba-tiba meledak melihat kedaan mu sekarang. Kalau begitu aku duluan Kyu,annyeong!" ucap namja tersebut sambil berlari keluar kelas sebelum dirinya menjadi korban pertama mungkin..

"YA! Shim Changmin! Awas aja kau besok ya! Habis kau ku buat!"

"Aiiissshh,ada apa dengan hari ini? Kenapa dengan mereka semua?" ucap namja yang di panggil Kyu itu dengan nada kesal sambil menjambak rambutnya akibat stress yang di alaminya hari ini.

"Lebih baik aku langsung pulang saja" katanya sambil berjalan cepat kea rah parkiran tempat ia memarkirkan motornya.

"Aku pulang"

"Oh Kyunnie~ kau sudah pulang nak? Kau kenapa? Kau sakit Kyu? Kenapa kau kelihatan lemas begitu?" Tanya wanita paruh baya tersebut dengan sedikit cemas saat melihat anaknya masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah lemas

"Ani Eomma,nan gwaenchanha. Hanya kepala ku sedikit pusing saja"

"eoh,geuraeyo? Kalau begitu istirahatlah dulu atau kau mau makan dulu nak?"

"Sepertinya aku mau istirahat dulu eomma,aku mau tidur sebentar dulu saja. Lagipula aku juga belum lapar" katanya sambil tersenyum kepada wanita yang merupakan ibunya tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah istirahatlah chagi" ucap eommanya sambil mengelus surai coklat anak kesayangannya tersebut dengan lembut

"Ne eomma,aku ke atas dulu ya" yang di sambut dengan anggukan sang eomma.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Ku lempar dengan sembarang tas sekolahku saat masuk ke dalam kamar. Kepala ku masih saja terasa pusing memikirkan apa yang terjadi di sekolah. Ku hempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur empukku.

Aku tak mengerti apa maksud Sungmin dengan ucapannya. Selesai? Bagaimana bisa? Padahal semalam kami masih sama membahas soal yang akan di ujikan sebentar lagi untuk ujian kenaikan kelas.

Aaarrrgghhhh,kepalaku bisa pecah lama-lama memikirkan jam istirahat tadi

*flashback on*

Kriinngg~

Bunyi bel sekolah menandakan kalau waktu untuk para siswa di sekolah tersebut istirahat sejenak.

Para siswa sebagian besar keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing,hanya ada satu kelas yang dimana siswanya hanya berisi dua orang atau tepatnya sepasang kekasih.

Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun. Kebetulan sekali kelas mereka kosong dan hanya ada mereka berdua,dan memang sebelumnya Sungmin sudah memberitahu Kyuhyun kalau dia ingin ngomong berdua saja saat istirahat.

Setelah kelas benar-benar tinggal mereka berdua, Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih di tempat duduknya di bangku paling belakang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat menyadari Sungmin menghampirinya lalu dia berdiri sambil menatap lembut yeoja imut yang merupakan kekasihnnya saat itu.

"Ada apa Ming? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengirimkan surat kecil tadi saat belajar? Tidak biasanya? Kau kangen pada ku,eoh?" Kyu berkata terkekeh kecil sambil membelai lembut surai panjang hitam milik kekasihnya itu.

Yang di Tanya hanya menunduk dalam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

"Lalu? Ada apa? Kenapa menunduk chagi?"

_Kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi sok romantis begini? Aiisshh,tidak tekad ku sudah bulat. Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang,aku tak boleh terbuai karena sikapnya yang mungkin hanya bersifat sementara ini. _Batin Sungmin saat melihat sikap Kyu yang beda dari biasanya.

Lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap dalam ke dalam mata stoic Kyuhyun, "Kyu,sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf."

"Maaf? Kenapa Chagi? Emang ada yang salah ya? Hmm? Kenapa?"

_Aiiiisssshh,Kyu kau kenapa hari ini?_ Teriak Sungmin dalam hati.

"Ani..Ani.. a-aku. Mian Kyu sepertinya hubungan kita sudah selesai." Ucap Sungmin agak takut tapi tetap melihat kearah Kyuhyun menunggu reaksinya dan..

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu barusan?"

"Kau pasti sudah tau apa maksudku,kau bukan orang bodoh aku tau itu!" jawab Sungmin agak kesal karena Kyuhyun agak membentaknya saat itu

"Selesai? Huh? Dengan gampangnya kau bilang selesai?"

"Geurae,wae?"

"Cih,bagaimana bisa kau semarah ini padaku,padahal yang seharusnya marah itu aku! Aku yang jadi korban di sini bukan kau!" kini Sungmin menatap dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"…."

"Sudah lah,aku sudah capek dengan semua ini,aku kecewa padamu! Semoga harimu akan lebih baik lagi"

BLAM

*flashback off*

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Kyunnie~ Chagi,kau sudah bangun nak?"

Karena tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar sang eomma pun membuka pelan pintu kamar anaknya itu pelan dan melihat sang anak sedang tertidur dengan lelap.

Eommanya pun mendekati tempat tidurnya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya lalu menatap sayang anak satu-satunya itu sambil mengelus rambutnya dengan perlahan.

Aku merasakan ada yang membelai rambutku sayang dan sedikit mengerjapkan mataku sebelum membuka mataku dengan sempurna, "Eunngghh,eomma?"

"Ne,chagi. Bagaimana sakit kepalamu? Sudah hilang?"

"ehmm,sudah lumayan eomma," jawabku sambil mendudukkan tubuhku dan bergelayut manja di lengan eomma.

"Hahahaha,kau ini sudah besar Kyunnie kenapa terus bermanja-manja gini dengan eomma? Kau bukan anak kecil lagi sayaaaannggg" aku mempoutkan bibirku tanda protes yang di sambut dengan tawa eomma.

"Eomma yang selalu memanjakanku,aku akan tetap jadi anak kecil kalau depan eomma"

"Anak kecil katamu Kyunnie? Oh,Anak kecil yang sudah bisa buat anak kecil lagi,eoh? Hahahaha"

"Eomma! Aiiisssshhhh," reflex aku melepas gelayutan ku dari lengan eomma sambil menatapnya pura-pura marah

"Hahahaha..ara..ara.. eomma hanya bercanda saja. Sudah wajahmu jangan begitu jadi tambah jelek kalau kau begitu terus"

"Eomma wajah anakmu ini tampan tauuuuu! Banyak yeoja yang suka kepada ku,eomma tidak tau kan?"

"Eoh,geurae? Kalau begitu kasihan yeoja yang mau dengan namja evil sepertimu kkk"

"Evil? Ya,eomma pikiri sifat evil ku ini dapat dari siapa eoh? Eomma tak sadar diri sepertinya" protesku yang langsung dapat 'hadiah manis' di kepala ku dari eomma

"Appo~~"

"Hahahaha,mian sayang. Ya sudah kau mandi dulu sudah mau malam ini,sebentar lagi kita makan malam. Appa baru sampai jadi mandilah lalu segera turun,ne?"

Aku hanya mengiyakan perkataan eomma dengan menganggukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum sayang padanya.

"Eomma,saranghae. Gomawo udah jadi Eomma yang Evil buat anak mu yang evil ini~ kkkkk" ucapku terkekeh sambil memeluk eomma dan eomma membalas pelukanku sambil memukul kecil punggungku.

"Geurae,eomma tau kau mencintai eomma. Hahaha Nado Saranghaeyo "

Aku melepas pelukanku sambil pura-pura merajuk

"hahaha yasudah,nanti kita tak jadi makan malam karena beradu ke evilan kita. Kasihan appa menunggu."

"Ahahahaha ne eomma. Aku mandi dulu"

Eomma keluar sambil tertawa. Yah,kalau tidak di berhentikan bakalan tak habis-habisnya kami saling mengejek.. kkkk

Aku tak sengaja melihat benda kotak yang ada di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurku. Ku raih benda itu sebelum aku mandi,lalu jari-jariku mulai menari (?) di layarnya.

**To : Minnie chagi**

**Chagi ya~ kau kenapa? Perkataan mu tadi pagi tak benar kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Padahal semalam kita masih sama mengerjakan soal-soal untuk ujian sebentar lagi. Dan maafkan aku yang sedikit membentakmu tadi. Plis,jangan buat aku bingung. Aku butuh penjelasanmu lagi besok di sekolah. Jangan lupa makan malam ya Minnie ku sayaanngg~ Saranghae :***

Ku tatap kembali layar handphoneku,setelah puas dengan apa yang ku ketik lalu ku tekan tombol send nya. Lalu aku beranjak ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamar ku untuk membersihkan badan ku dan pikiranku juga mungkin? Berharap apa yang di katakan Sungmin tadi pagi hanya mimpi di siang bolong.. ya,semoga..

*Kyuhyun POV end*

Setiap malam di ruang makan keluarga Lee selalu saja ramai dengan celotehan-celotehan para penghuni rumah ini. Seperti sekarang ini mereka sedang mengobrol ringan dan sesekali terdengar suara tertawa.

Di ruang makan ini terdapat enam orang yang sedang menikmati cemilan ringan,karena mereka sudah selesai makan malam dan mereka tetap betah di ruangan tersebut sambil menceritakan apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan satu hari ini. Benar-benar keluarga yang harmonis ya~ kkk

Sebenarnya hanya ada empat orang penghuni di rumah ini. Lee Appa, Lee Eomma, Lee Sungmin dan Lee Sungjin. Lalu kenapa tadi di sebut enam orang? Ya karena ada Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae yang tinggal bersama mereka.

Ya, sepupu Sungmin ini memang tinggal di rumah Appanya sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMP dan selalu masuk di kelas dan sekolah yang sama. Jadi jangan heran kalau keluarga ini beranggotakan enam orang toh, Donghae dan Hyukjae juga bermarga sama dengan Sungmin kan? Dan mereka berdua anak dari kakak dan abang Appanya yang tinggal di luar Seoul. So,mereka di titipkan dengan Appa dan Eomma nya Sungmin dan juga biar Sungmin gak kesepian kalau di rumah.

"Hahahahaha ya sudah,ya sudah. Perut eomma sudah sakit ini karena kebanyakan tertawa."

"Hahahaha salahkan si ikan itu Imo karena terlalu polos. Hya hae-ah kau itu pabbo ato beneran polos sih? Hahahaha"

"Ya! Myeolchi kau mau semua milk strawberry mu ku sumbangkan ke kucing tetangga sebelah,eoh?"

"Ahahahaha Hyung,liat tu wajah noona hyukkie berubah"

"Hahahaha sudah Sungjin-ah nanti si ikan dan myeolchi ini berantam noona yang jadi sasaran. Noona juga yang repot menghadapi ikan beda spesies ini."

"Hahahahaha mian Noona,mian Hyung" yang diminta maaf hanya menatap kesal Sungjin yang masih betah tertawa karena hal kecil seperti itu.

"Kkeumanhae,kkeuman hyuk-ah ayo kita bersihkan sisa makan malam ini"

"Oh,ne Minnie-ah."

Setelah dua aggasi itu membersihkan meja makan dan beranjak ke dapur untuk mencuci piring,ketiga namja yang bermarga Lee tersebut beranjak ke ruang TV untuk menonton acara yang ada untuk menghabiskan sisa malam. Sedangkan nyonya Lee pamit untuk langsung masuk ke kamar tidurnya karena pekerjaannya yang melelahkan satu hari ini.

Setelah urusan dapur selesai mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Mereka berbagi kamar dari dulu,walaupun kamar tidur mereka lebih di dominasi warna pink warna kesukaan Sungmin tapi Hyukjae tak pernah protes akan hal itu,hanya Donghae saja yang selalu protes kalau masuk ke kamar Sungmin.

Alasannya warna pink bisa membuat matanya jadi rusak. Alasan apa sih itu Hae? Gak masuk akal banget deeehh..

Sesampainya di kamar Sungmin langsung mengambil handphone nya yang pastinya dengan cashing warna pink juga yang terletak di meja belajarnya. Saat di lihatnya ada pesan masuk dia langsung membacanya dan terkejut melihat pesan dari siapa itu. Dan Hyukkie yang melihat perubahan wajah Sungmin langsung duduk di sebelahnya yang sudah duluan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur mereka.

Sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya kearah layar handphone Sungmin dan sama terkejutnya melihat pesan dari siapa itu. Kemudian di liriknya Sungmin yang masih tetap menatap layar handphonenya

"Minnie-ah,ada apa lagi? Kenapa dia mengirim mu pesan? Dan kenapa nama nya tetap seperti itu? Kenapa tidak kau ganti? Kau masih sayang sama dia?"

Mendengar segerombolan pertanyaan yang di ajukan Hyukkie, Sungmin hanya diam dan terduduk lemas dan mengangkat sedikit bahunya "ntah lah Hyukkie-ah, aku tak mengerti kenapa dia mengirim ku pesan. Padahal aku udah jelas mengatakan kalau hubungan kami selesai. Aih,Cho Kyuhyun kau kenapa? Kau orang jenius masa hal kecil seperti ini perlu penjelasan lagi sih?" repet Sungmin hampir seperti orang frustasi

"Minnie-ah.." Hyukkie memegang kedua bahu Sungmin dan membuatnya duduk berhadapan dengannya

"Coba jawab aku,jawab dengan jujur. Kau sebenarnya masih menyayangi dia kan? Itu hanya emosi mu saja kan?"

"kenapa kau bisa bilang seperti itu Hyukkie-ah? Itu sudah jadi keputusanku,aku tak tahan lagi dengan sikapnya yang selalu cuek. Gak pernah peduli atau setidaknya dia sedikit peka kalau bersama ku"

"Minnie-ah,percayalah itu hanya ego dan emosimu saja yang kau buat untuk hubungan kalian. Apa kau pernah bertanya padanya kenapa dia seperti itu padamu? Apa kau pernah mengatakan apa yang ada dalam hatimu? Apa kau juga pernah bertanya bagaimana sebenarnya dia kepadamu?"

Sungmin hanya terdiam dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Hyukjae yang melihat sepupu kesayangannya yang sudah di anggapnya kakak sendiri itu mengangkat wajah Sungmin lalu tersenyum hangat padanya

"Jadi apa yang dikatakannya padamu?"

Sungmin hanya menyerahkan handphonenya pada Hyukjae yang kemudian dibacanya pesan yang di kirim oleh Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"Minnie-ah,kau kenapa? Aku bukan membela Kyuhyun tapi apa yang di katakannya benar,kau semalam masih bersama dengannya lalu pagi-pagi tadi kau memutuskan hubungan kalian tanpa Kyu tau apa alasan kau memutuskan hubungan kalian. Hanya kau yang tau dan hanya kau yang merasakannya Min-ah. Seperti yang ku bilang tadi,kau tak pernah mengungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan di hatimu ini."

"Coba lah kau pikirkan lagi Min,jangan menyiksa dirimu dan dirinya nanti. Kau masih menyayanginya kan? Bohong kalau kau bilang tidak. Hubungan kalian sudah hampir satu tahun dan kalau kau tak menyayanginya mana mungkin kau bertahan sampai selama ini?"

Hyukkie membelai kepala sepupunya itu dengan lembut dan tersenyum hangat padanya "Min,Kyu mungkin bukan lelaki yang gampang peka terhadap sesuatu,mungkin perlu bantuan dirimu untuk menyadarkannya. Percayalah dia masih sangat menyayangimu walaupun tak pernah dia tunjukkannya. Dan kau juga masih sangat menyayanginya. Ini bukan akhir yang baik ku rasa min,cobalah bicara padanya besok. Jelasakan padanya semua yang selama ini kau simpan rapat dalam hatimu"

"Geundae Hyukkie-ah,aku udah capek buat semua ini. Aku takut tak bisa menyadarkannya. Aku takut Hyukkie-ah"

Hyukjae meraih tubuh sepupunya itu kedalam pelukannya. "Minnie-ah kalau kau seperti itu sama saja dengan kalah sebelum berperang. Mana kita tau hasilnya kalau kau belum mencoba. Kau sudah hampir setahun bersama Kyu jadi kau pasti tahu sedikit banyak tentang nya. Cobalah bicara baik-baik besok. Aku hanya tak mau kau semakin tersiksa dan tersakiti lagi"

Sungmin diam memikirkan perkataan sepupu sekaligus sahabat baginya itu,mungkin benar apa yang di katakannya tapi dalam hati Sungmin sekarang sedang berperang besar. Sebagian dari hatinya masi sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun sebagian lagi hatinya sangat sakit akibat sikap Kyuhyun selama ini kepadanya. Sungmin masih bingung dan masih tidak tau apa yang akan di perbuatnya besok.

"Jjaaa~ sudah malam Min,lebih baik kita tidur. Ingat pikirkanlah itu. Jangan lupa berdoa dulu ya.. doakan lah apa yang sedang kau gumulkan itu,minta bantuan Tuhan untuk memperjelas semuanya."

"Hmm,gomawoyo Hyukkie ya.. aku akan memikirkannya lagi,aku pasti akan mendoakannya. Gomawo Hyuk-ah. Jaljayo"

"Hmmm,Jaljayo Minnie-ah"

To be continue...

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By marcent**

**Cast**

**Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin,**

**LeeHyukJae, Kim RyeoWook, and the others**

**Disclaimer**

**Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun**

**Kyumin milik kalian semua**

**GS, Romance**

Kriiinngggg….Kriiinngggg…. setelah mendengar bunyi yang sudah sangat dinanti para murid dan sudah di hapal di luar kepala anak-anak yang berada di dalam kelas tersebut segera membereskan barang-barang mereka.

"Cha~ adeul-ah semua barang kalian sudah masuk ke dalam tas?"

"Neee Ssaeeemmm~~"

"tempat bekal kalian juga sudah masuk ke dalam tas?"

"Sudah ssaeeemmm~" jawab murid-murid tersebut dengan serempak lagi saat seonsaengnim menanyakan hal tersebut.

"oke,sampai jumpa besok anak-anak. Ingat jangan nakal dan patuh sama apa yang di katakan oleh orangtua kalian yah. Kalau ada yang tidak menuruti kalian akan dapat hukuman. Siapa yang mau mendapat hukuman?" Tanya sang guru dengan nada menakut-nakuti muridnya.

"…." Hening, saat ini tak ada satupun muridnya yang menjawab pertanyaan guru mereka.

"hahahaha..geurae ssaem tau kalian semua anak baik. Cha~ orangtua kalian sudah datang untuk menjemput. Hati-hati di jalan ya"

Semua muridnya mengangguk dengan semangat dan tersenyum kepada guru yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Annyeong Ssaem yang cantik,besok kita jumpa lagi ya. Ssaem sering-sering datang ke sini ya. Harus!" sahut Minho sang ketua di kelas nya dengan mengepalkan tangan kepada guru nya itu

"Geurae yo Minho ya, Ssaem akan sering-sering ke sini" sang guru hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah muridnya yang sok dewasa itu.

"Yeaaahhhh~" terdengar teriakan satu kelas yang berhasil membuat guru mereka itu tertawa lepas.

"Sekarang ayo kita keluar kelas pasti orangtua kalian sudah menunggu. Anyeoonnggg"

"Annyeong Ssaem~" satu per satu muridnya keluar dari kelas untuk menjumpai orangtua mereka. Sampai hanya tinggal satu murid yeoja yang terlihat murung masih setia di tempat duduk nya kemudian sang guru mendekatinya dan membelai rambut indah murid imutnya tersebut.

"Minnie ya~ kenapa? Kok wajahnya murung begitu? Apa ada temen mu yang mengganggu atau mengusilimu tadi?"

Yang di tanya hanya menggeleng lemah.

"lalu kenapa? Kenapa Minnie tidak keluar kelas? Pasti eomma Minnie sudah menunggu di luar sana. Ayok kita keluar,jangan buat eomma Minnie menunggu lama."

Guru nya yang hendak menarik tangan murid yeojanya tersebut terkejut saat muridnya tersebut menangis sambil terisak..

"Hikss.. hikss.. Mi-Minnie gak ma-mau pu-pulang ssaem.. hikss..hikss.."

"Loh,kenapa Minnie? Nanti eomma sedih kalau Minnie tidak mau pulang.

"Hikss..Hikss.. bi-biar saja ssaem,eomma Minnie ga peduli lagi sama Minnie. Minnie selalu di tinggal. Minnie gak pernah lagi di ajak main,eomma selalu sibuk, bahkan waktu libur pun eomma tetap sibuk. Minnie benci eomma! Minnie ga mau pulang. Minnie pulang sama ssaem aja ne?"

Sang guru terkejut melihat perubahan dari muridnya tersebut. Yang semula nangis sambil terisak sekarang terlihat nada kesal saat dia menceritakan apa penyebab yang membuat dia murung saat itu. Perlahan gurunya tersebut duduk di sebelah sang murid dan memeluknya sambil membelai surai hitam lembut milik sang murid.

"Minnie tidak boleh begitu ne? eomma mungkin punya banyak kerjaan di kantor jadi tidak sempat bermain sama Minnie. Jadi Minnie harus pulang oke?"

"Minnie tetap tidak mau ssaem! Bahkan besok hari ulang tahun Minnie saja eomma lupa. Padahal sebelumnya eomma selalu menanyakan hadiah apa yang Minnie mau saat ulangtahun" Minnie mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu tanda dia kesal sambil melipat tangannya dan sang guru hanya bisa tertawa melihat perubahan ekspresi muridnya tersebut.

"Ck,kenapa ssaem malah tertawa? Ssaem senang ya lihat Minnie menderita? Ssaem senang lihat Minnie di tinggal eomma? Ssaem jahat!" kali ini ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

Oh my God anak sekarang sifatnya sudah seperti orang dewasa saja. Batin gurunya yang heran melihat tingkah anak zaman sekarang sambil menahan tawanya takut-takut sang murid semakin marah.

"Hmmm,jadi Minnie kesal karena eomma lupa besok ulangtahun Minnie?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk lucu.

"Taemin-ah, eomma mungkin sibuk dengan kerjaannya tapi mana mungkin eomma lupa dengan ulangtahun Minnie. Bisa saja kan eomma hanya pura-pura lupa dan memberikan kejutan buat ulangtahun Minnie besok?"

"Jinjja? Jadi eomma mau buat kejutan untuk Minnie besok ssaem?"

"Hmm,mungkin saja. Makanya Minnie harus pulang ne? kalau tidak mana mungkin Minnie bisa dapat kejutan ulangtahun dari eomma Minnie?"

"yeaaayyy, kenapa Minnie tidak berpikiran seperti itu ya? Okeh ssaem Minnie bakalan pulang dan semoga besok eomma memberikan kejutan ya."

Sang guru hanya mengangguk sambil tertawa melihat tingkah anak yang akan genap berumur 5 tahun besok.

CKLEK

"Eonni,eomma Taemin sudah menunggu daritadi. Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Eoh, geurae ini kami mau keluar ya kan Minnie?"

"Ne ssaem,tadi Minnie lagi curhat sedikit sama ssaem yang cantik ini."

Mendengar jawaban sang murid yang sok dewasa tersebut kedua seonsaengnimnya hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

"Wookie-ah kau bantu Taemin dulu membereskan barang-barangnya ya. Aku mau bertemu dengan eommanya dulu. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan dengannya" bisik guru yang sedaritadi mendengarkan "curhat" singkat dari sang murid. Dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari Ryeowook menjadi salah satu guru di tempat tersebut menghampiri mereka sambil membantu Taemin membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih berserakan.

"Hmmm,ngomong-ngomong Minnie curhat apa sama ssaaem cantik?"

"Wookie ssaem tidak boleh tau. Ini rahasia antar sesama Minnie! Hahaha" Taemin menjulurkan lidahnya kearah ssaemnya tersebut. Dan mendapat cubitan gemas di pipi Taemin akibat ulahnya tersebut.

"Arraseoooo. Cha~ semua barang Minnie sudah dimasukkan? Ayo kita keluar,eomma sudah menunggu daritadi."

"Oke ssaem"

Sesampainya mereka di lobi mereka melihat eomma Taemin dan gurunya tadi sedang berbicara. Lalu Taemin melepas genggamannya dari Wookie sambil berlari kearah sang ibu.

"Eommaaaaaaa~"

"Hati-hati chagi-ya jangan lari. Nanti kamu jatuh." Sang ibu hanya bisa tersenyum dan membawa Taemin kedalam gendongannya.

"Terimakasi Lee ssaem atas ceritanya. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi."

"Gwaenchanha Taemin eomma itu sudah menjadi tugas kami untuk memberikan berita perkembangan anak-anak ini kepada orangtuanya. Jadi,Minnie ingat yang ssaem bilang tadi ya. Jangan buat eomma sedih dan harus patuh sama apa yang dibilang eomma kalau tidak mau dapat hukuman. Yaksok?" Sungmin guru yang mendengarkan "curhat" dari Taemin mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan di sambut dengan kelingking mungil milik Taemin tanda kalau mereka membuat perjanjian

"Hmm, yaksok Minnie ssaem. Minnie pulang dulu ya ssaem. Doakan semoga Minnie mendapatkanya ya ssaem?" Taemin mengerlingkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sungmin dan saat itu juga ketiga yeoja dewasa tersebut tertawa melihat tingkah anak kecil itu.

"Hmm,mendoakan apa sayang?" Tanya sang eomma.

"Pimil~ rahasia! Ini rahasia sesama Minnie, iya kan Minnie ssaem?"

"eoh, rahasia sesama Minnie. Hahahaha"

"Baiklah,kalau eomma tidak boleh tau. Kalau begitu kami undur diri dulu Lee ssaem, Kim ssaem."

"Ne, Taemin eomma" sahut kedua guru tersebut.

"Annyeong ssaem Minnie yang cantik-cantik sampai jumpa besookkkk" Taemin melambaikan tangannya kearah kedua gurunya saat beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

"Annyeong Minnie-ah sampai jumpa besok" sahut kedua guru tersebut.

"Haaaaahhh~ anak-anak sekarang ada-ada saja ya Wookie. Mereka terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan terkadang terlihat sok dewasa. Hahahaha"

"Ne eonnie,mereka lucu-lucu. Bahkan hanya melihat tingkah mereka saja rasa lelah ku langsung hilang ntah kemana. Bahkan saat ada masalah semua masalah itu juga hilang seketika saat melihat tingkah mereka."

"Geurae Wookie-ah. Hah, rasanya aku pingin bawa mereka pulang ke rumah dan rasa penat dan lelah ku bisa hilang hanya dengan melihat tingkah mereka walaupun terkadang kewalahan menangani tingkah mereka."

"Eoh? Eonnie mau membawa mereka pulang? Mereka kan sudah punya eomma dan appa. Kau tidak mau menjadi eomma juga eonnie? Hah,bahkan umurmu sudah cukup untuk di panggil dengan sebutan itu."

"YA! Apa maksudmu Wookie?"

"Kau pasti tau maksudku eonnie. Weeekkk" Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya sebeum dia lari meninggalkan Sungmin yang menjadi teman bicaranya tadi.

"YAAAA! Haa~ bahkan dia sendiri juga sudah layak di panggil dengan sebutan eomma. Cih~ dasar maknae sialan."

Sungmin berjalan menuju ruangan pribadinya di yayasan yang didirikannya setahun yang lalu ini. Ya, Sungmin mendirikan yayasan tempat dimana anak yang belum pada umurnya belajar di sekolah seperti layaknya murid. Yayasan ini mungkin bisa lebih tepatnya tempat anak-anak yang orangtuanya sibuk seharian di kantor dan tidak mau menggunakan jasa babysitter jadi mereka menitipkan anak mereka di yayasan ini.

Yayasan ini bukan sekedar tempat penitipan saja. Tapi di sini anak-anak bermain dan belajar hal-hal yang baru. Ini hanyalah yayasan yang sangat kecil. Mereka hanya memiliki 5 orang guru yang mengajarkan anak-anak tersebut. Tetapi Sungmin sebagai pendiri yayasan ini tidak bisa selalu datang ke sini karena ia harus membantu perusahaan ayahnya. Hanya saat weekend atau waktu senggang dia bisa datang ke yayasannya tersebut dan mengajar seperti guru-guru yang lainnya.

Saat memasuki ruangannya Sungmin senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat apa yang sudah di lakukannya hari ini dengan makhluk-makhluk menggemaskan itu. Tapi senyumnya pudar saat mengingat perkataan Wookie yang menjadi guru di yayasan tersebut sekaligus yang menjadi sahabat serta sudah di anggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Wanita yang seumuran dengan ku pasti rata-rata sudah mempunyai anak dan di panggil dengan sebutan eomma. Sedangkan aku?"

"Sedangkan kau masih setia dengan status mu itu!"

"Yaaa! Hyukkie sejak kapan kau di situ?"

"Cih~ aku berani jamin kau masih belum berani memikirkan kelanjutan hubunganmu kan?"

"Hyaa! Aku tanya sejak kapan kau di situ?"

"hahahaha salahkan dirimu sendiri tak menutup pintumu sayang" Hyukkie mendekati tempat Sungmin duduk.

"Jadi, masih setia dengan keadaan seperti ini? Hmm?"

"Ck,aku tak tau Hyukkie ya. Aku pusing. Kau jangan menanyakan lagi dong."

"Kalau begitu cepat lanjutkan hubunganmu itu! Aku dan Wookie saja sudah melangkah ke hubungan selanjutnya. Kau mau saat kau punya anak nanti umurmu sudah tua?"

"Andwaeeee! Aku tidak mau Hyukkie-ah. Kau tega sekali denganku." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahahahaha jadi tunggu apalagi sayang. Kau tau dia sangat mencintai mu bahkan lebih dari dirinya. Kau tau kan tuan muda itu selalu rela berkorban demi dirimu. Bahkan dia lebih memperhatikan keadaanmu daripada keadaannya sendiri. Kau sangat tahu itu sayang."

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk saat mendengar perkataan dari sepupunya tersebut. Lama mereka saling diam sampai akhirnya Sungmin menanggapi perkataan sepupunya tersebut.

"Aku tau Hyukkie,tapi aku masih belum siap."

"Kenapa? Apa ada hal yang mengganjal di hatimu? Hey,kalian sudah lama menjalin hubungan. Bahkan sebelum aku dan tunangan ku memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan kalian sudah memulainya. Trus apa masalahnya?"

"Ck,aku tidak tahu Hyukkie. Hanya saja aku memang belum siap."

"Belum siap ya? Bahkan kau sudah pingin mempunyai anak setiap melihat anak-anak itu."

"Siapa yang ingin punya anak?" keduanya menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Chagi,sejak kapan kau datang?" Sungmin segera menghampiri orang yang baru saja menyela percakapannya dengan sepupunya dan segera memeluknya.

"Baru saja sayang. Hayo pertanyaanku belum kau jawab sayang. Siapa yang kepingin punya anak hm?"

"Ehhmmm Hyukkie! Ya, Hyukkie yang pingin segera punya anak chagi-ya" Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya dengan gugup sambil melepas pelukannya.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menatap aneh kearah sepupunya tersebut.

"Eoh? Benarkah itu Hyukkie?"

"Cih,kau ini Minnie selalu seperti itu. Molla,kau tanyakan saja lah padanya apa itu benar atau tidak. Aku rasa kau tau jawabannya. Kau kan pintar tuan muda."

"Hyukiie-ah, kau jangan panggil dia dengan sebutan itu nanti dia jadi besar kepala tau!"

"Ne? aku besar kepala chagi?"

"Ne! kau selalu seperti itu kalau ada yang memuji atau memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Hahahaha aku belum selesai Minnie. Tuan muda yang sangat sangat sangaaaatttt manja. Hahahaha yasudah,aku keluar dulu. Sebentar lagi aku bakal di jemput. Lama-lama disini bisa-bisa aku jadi penjaga nyamuk untuk kalian berdua. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong Minnie, tuan muda manja. Kau jaga baik-baik sepupuku itu kalau tidak kau harus say goodbye to the world! Arraseo?" Eunhyuk segera keluar dari ruangan Sungmin sebelum mendapat "hadiah" dari kekasih Sungmin.

"YA! Monyet! Awas saja kau!"

"Hahaha sudah-sudah kalian berdua tak pernah akur kalau jumpa. Seperti anak-anak saja."

"Huaaa,kau malah tidak membelaku chagi. Bahkan dia bakal membunuhku. Apa kau mau kekasihmu yang tampan dan jenius ini dibunuh sama seekor monyet ha?"

PLETAK

"Aaawww kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Hyaaa dia itu masih sepupuku. Kalau kau bilang dia itu monyet. Lalu aku apa?"

"Kau itu pacar dari seorang pemuda yang tampan,jenius,baik hati, dan tidak sombong"

"dan manja! Ingat itu tuan muda yang manja!"

"Ck, bahkan kau sekarang membenarkan kata-katanya"

"dan itu memang kenyataan sayaaannggg."

"Haaa baiklah. Aku mengalah. Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu hanya dengan berbicara hal-hal yang tidak berbobot seperti itu. Bahkan kita sudah hampir sebulan tidak jumpa. Apa kau tidak kangen kepadaku?"

"Baru juga dibilang sifat manja nya sudah keluar."

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa chagi?"

"Ani~ tidak ada. Dan hentikan wajah sok aegyomu itu tuan muda. Kau tidak cocok dengan wajah seperti itu."

"Arro~ hanya kau yang bisa sayang. Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau tidak capek harus membagi waktu antara yayasan ini dengan perusahaan appa?"

"Tidak,kalau dikerjakan dengan senang hati pasti tidak capek Kyu~"

"Iya, tapi kau harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu sayang. Lihat keadaanmu sekarang seperti tidak makan setahun saja. Badanmu terlihat lebih kurus sayang." Sungmin merengut saat dikatakan seperti itu.

"Kau jangan berlebihan Kyu. Aku selalu makan tepat waktu kok."

"Jinjja? Aku tahu kau pasti berbohong. Bahkan kadang untuk mengangkat telepon dan membalas pesan ku saja kau tidak sempat chagi-ah. Kau pasti sangat sibuk kan? Kau pasti tidak makan teratur. Aku tau kau chagi,jadi jangan berbohong."

"Mian Kyu. Belakangan ini memang aku sangat sibuk. Appa mengurus perusahaan yang ada di Jepang dan aku harus pegang kendali perusahaan yang ada di sini. Kau tahu kalau otakku ini pas-pasan. Jadi untuk menangani perusahaan appa aku harus merelakan waktu ku. Aku selalu lembur biar perusahaan appa tidak mengalami penurunan."

"Lalu Sungjin? Dia kemana? Apa dia tidak membantumu? Kalau Sungjin membantumu pasti kau tidak seperti ini chagi."

"Awalnya Sungjin membantuku. Tapi dia di suruh appa untuk menyusulnya ke Jepang dua minggu yang lalu karena appa baru membuka cabang disana jadi aku harus menanganinya sendiri." Kyuhyun yang mendengar cerita Sungmin langsung menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya dengan sayang dan mengusap bahunya perlahan.

Tiga minggu lebih ia meninggalkan kekasihnya itu sendiri di Korea karena dia harus membantu appanya untuk membuka sebuah universitas di Taiwan.

Kalau saja dia ada di Korea pasti dengan senang hati dia membantu kekasihnya itu. Hal seperti itu hal yang sangat gampang bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun seorang lulusan cumlaute dari universitas ternama di Seoul. Dia mengambil jurusan bisnis karena dia punya cita-cita untuk menciptakan perusahaan dalam bidang game.

Jangan lupakan satu hal bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah pencinta game kelas "berat". Di samping itu alasan dia masuk kelas bisnis karena wanita yang sudah mengisi relung hatinya selama 11 tahun tersebut juga masuk ke dalam bidang bisnis. Tapi bukan karena kekasihnya menyukai bidang itu juga. Dia masuk ke kelas bisnis hanya karena tuntutan sang appa.

Sebenarnya dia ingin menjadi guru dari dulu. Jadi dia mendirikan yayasan kecilnya ini untuk mengabulkan cita-citanya itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah menjadi seorang pebisnis game terbesar di Korea Selatan. Dia hanya memerlukan waktu singkat untuk mendirikan dan menciptakan suatu hal yang baru dalam dunia per-game-an mengingat dia adalah seorang yang jenius.

Meskipun dia sudah menjadi orang yang sukses dalam bidangnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau bersantai-santai. Terkadang dia akan membantu Sungmin dalam mengelola perusahaan appanya tersebut. Dan sekarang ini dia merasa bersalah kepada Sungmin karena tidak bisa membantunya. Dia hanya bisa memeluk kekasihnya itu saat ini untuk memberikan ketenangan.

Dan Sungmin akan selalu merasa aman, tenang dan hangat berada di dalam pelukan seorang Kyuhyun. Dan selain melihat anak-anak, dia akan segera melupakan kepenatan dan kelelahannya kalau berada di pelukan dan di dekat seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua berpelukan sambil menyalurkan rasa rindu yang begitu mendalam. Rasanya mereka sudah lama terpisah sampai untuk melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain saja rasanya sangat berat.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan sayang. Dia mengangkat wajah Sungmin lalu menatapnya dengan rindu yang sangat-sangat mendalam. Mencium kening, kedua mata, pipi dan akhirnya mencium bibir plum sang kekasih.

Sungmin hanya bisa menutup mata dan meresapi rasa rindu yang amat terdalam itu. Dia merindukannya. Tiga minggu waktu yang sangat lama baginya. Dan dia merindukan perlakuan sayang yang selalu diberikan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Kyuhyun melepas ciuman mereka lalu menatap Sungmin kembali. Keduanya saling melempar senyum bahagia,rindu dan sayang.

"Maafkan aku chagi,karena aku tidak bisa ada di sampingmu. Aku merasa bersalah. Aku tidak bisa membantumu"

"Tidak Kyu,aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk selalu ada di sampingku. Kita punya urusan dan kesibukan masing-masing. Aku tidak mungkin menyusahkanmu lagi dengan pekerjaanku." Sungmin membelai wajah tirus sang kekasih sampai dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Hey Kyu, kau terlihat lebih gemuk. Lihat pipimu Nampak lebih berisi dari biasanya. Bahkan kau terlihat seperti murid-muridku. Pipimu terlihat tembam" Sungmin mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Hya! Lee Sungmin berhenti mencubitku. Sakit tauuu!"

Sungmin tertawa senang saat melihat wajah kesakitan dari seorang yang biasanya terlihat lebih kurus darinya itu sekarang sudah terlihat lebih berisi.

"Hahahahahahahaha"

"Hyaa,berhenti tertawa Lee Sungmin atau aku akan menghukummu!" saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung diam dan tidak berkutik sedikit pun.

"Hmm bagus,begini baru bagus chagi-ya" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin pelan seakan berhasil mengajarkan seorang anak kecil.

"Hyaaa,aku bukan anak kecil Kyuuuu~" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Memang kau buka anak kecil sayang. Tapi kau selalu terlihat seperti anak kecil. Lee Sungmin umur 27 tahun tapi kelakuan seperti anak umur 5 tahun seperti anak murid yang di ajarnya." Dan ucapan Kyuhyun tersebut berhasil mendapat deathglare dan cubitan yang sangat 'manis' mendarat di pinggang dan perutnya.

"Awwww~ appo chagiii.. appooooo"

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Hmm?" tangannya masi setia 'menari' di tubuh sang kekasih

"Ani~ ampun chagi,ampuuunn" dan akhirnya Sungmin menarik tangannya.

"Ssshhh~ sakit sekali. Aku lupa kalau terkadang dia bisa jadi galak di saat yang sama." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau bilang sayang?" Sungmin menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Ani~ aku bilang aku lapar. Ayo kita pergi chagi. Aku sudah lapar. Bahkan ini sudah jam nya makan malam. Kalau kau terlambat makan kau bisa sakit dan tubuhmu akan jadi lebih jelek dari sekarang ini."

"YA! CHO KYUHYUUUUNNNN~" Kyuhyun langsung lari keluar menuju parkiran duluan sebelum dia mendapat siksaan lagi dari sang kekasih.

"Hmmm, dasar evil. Kalau saja dia bukan kekasihku sudah habis dia kusiksa. Bersyukurlah kau tuan Cho!" omel Sungmin.

.

.

.

-Di café-

"Minnie kau sedang apa sayang? Ayo kemari,makanannya sudah datang. Mainnya nanti lagi setelah makan."

"Ne eomma." Taemin langsung berlari kearah meja tempat ibunya duduk.

"Kamu jangan suka lari-lari sayang. Kalau kamu jatuh gimana?"

"Minnie kan kuat eomma. Kalau jatuh ya bangkit lagi dong."

"Hahahaha iya iya,anak eomma kuat. Tapi cengeng gak?"

"Ya enggak dong. Minnie gak akan nangis kalo jatuh. Minnie kan wanita super seperti eomma."

"Benar nih? Janji gak akan cengeng?"

"Hmmm, yaksok." Minnie menganggukkan kepalanya imut dan ibu nya hanya bisa tersenyum dan membelai rambut putri kesayangannya tersebut.

"Eomma ayo makaaaannn. Minnie sudah lapar."

"Oh oke. Cha~ Minnie makan yang banyak ya. Biar semakin kuat." Taemin hanya menyatukan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya sebagai jawabannya kemudian tangannya sudah mulai sibuk menyendokkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Minnie, eomma ke toilet dulu ya. Kamu jangan kemana-mana. Eomma hanya sebentar ara?"

"Ne eomma. Minnie tunggu di sini lagipula makanan Minnie masih banyak."

"Oke eomma ke toilet dulu ya chagi."

*Taemin eomma POV*

Sesampainya di toilet aku langsung mengambil ponselku untuk menelepon appanya Taemin

"Yebeoseyo. Yeobo,kau lagi dimana?"

"….."

"Haaahh apa sesibuk itu? Kau ingat besok hari apa? Besok Taemin ulangtahun. Apa tidak bisa kau sebentar saja pulang?"

"…."

"Ara,bahkan aku pun hampir melupakan hari ulangtahunnya kalau Lee ssaem tidak memberitahukanku. Kita sudah terlalu sering meninggalkannya sendiri."

"….."

"Arraseo. Nanti aku telepon lagi. Kau baik-baik saja kan yeobo? Kau sudah makan?"

"…"

"Baiklah aku lagi di café bersama Minnie. Jaga kesehatanmu yeobo jangan terlalu sibuk."

"…."

"Hmmmm arra,nado saranghae" hubungan telepon dengan suamiku sudah kuputus. Aku memandang pantulan wajahku di cermin tepat di depanku, wajahku terlihat lelah. Memang beberapa bulan ini aku selalu mengabaikan Taemin.

"Haaah,Taemin maafin eomma dan appa yang terlalu sibuk sayang. Bahkan kau masih terlalu kecil untuk hidup mandiri seperti ini."

Aku harus melakukan launching produk terbaru kami di Paris dan itu mengharuskan Taemin tinggal di sini bersama dengan halmonienya. Bukan aku tidak mau membawanya tapi kalau aku membawanya pasti dia akan merasa lebih kesepian dan tidak mempunyai teman untuk di ajak bermain.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya di sini karena di sinilah dia bisa menemukan teman untuk bermain. Karena sudah setahun belakangan ini aku sudah memasukkannya ke sebuah yayasan yang di rekomendasikan oleh sahabat suamiku.

Dia mengatakan kalau yayasan yang baru dibuka itu memang diperuntukkan bagi anak-anak yang umurnya belum cukup untuk masuk sekolah. Di yayasan itu bukan hanya sebagai tempat menitipkan anaknya saja tetapi mereka juga di ajarkan hal-hal yang baru dan untuk bersikap lebih sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua dari mereka.

Selama setahun belakangan ini aku melihat perubahan pada diri Taemin. Dia jadi semakin ceria dan lebih aktif sekarang dibanding saat aku dan suamiku mulai aktif kembali lagi bekerja semenjak Taemin hadir di tengah-tengah hidup kami. Bukan kami tidak mau memperhatikan Taemin tapi kami masih tidak bisa membagi waktu. Ya,inilah keburukan kami sebagai orangtua bagi Taemin. Tapi kami tidak mau memakai jasa babysitter karena orang jaman sekarang ini tidak dapat dipercaya.

Kami memasukkan Taemin ke dalam yayasan tersebut karena pendirinya adalah seorang yang memang sudah dipercaya oleh suamiku. Setelah aku memutuskan telepon aku langsung segera menghampiri meja tempatku dan Taemin makan. Tapi saat aku menghampiri meja kami aku mendapati Taemin tidak seorang diri. Dia terlihat seperti sangat senang dengan orang yang berada di sebelahnya. Dan aku segera mendekati Taemin.

*Taemin eomma POV end*

"Hahahahahaha kamu ini. Cepat habiskan makannya. Jangan ketawa sambil makan nanti kamu bisa keselek loh."

"Abisnya appa sih melucu. Appa darimana sih? Kok baru sekarang datang? Minnie kan kangen sama appa. Apa appa masih gak kangen sama Minnie." Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Taemin kamu kenapa?"

"Eomma….."

"Eoh? Kau kenapa? Makannya kenapa belum habis?"

"Abis eomma lama sekali sih. Eomma, appa datang ni. Minnie senang banget." Eomma Taemin segera melihat ke sebelah.

"Vic-ah"

"Kyuhyun-ah"

"Eomma kenapa tidak bilang appa datang kesini? Eomma jahat ih,gak bilang-bilang."

"Eomma juga tidak tahu appa datang ke sini chagi. Appa kan mau kasih kejutan sama Taemin."

"Ehmm eomma juga tidak tau sayang." Jawab Victoria yang memang tidak mengetahui kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Waaaahhhh~ appa baik deh."

"Iya dong,appa kan sayang sama Minnie."

"Kyu,kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja hehehehe pasti kau terkejut ya? Mian…"

"Kau selalu saja seperti itu tidak pernah memberitahuku."

"Kan sudah ku bilang aku mau memberikan kejutan buat Taemin. Hahahahaha"

"Dasar kau. Evilmu gak hilang-hilang."

"Minnie besokkan ulangtahun mau appa belikan apa?

"Huaaa appa ingat ulangtahun Minnie, tidak seperti eomma yang melupakannya. Huh Minnie jadi sedih."

"Sayang,tidak boleh begitu. Siapa tau eomma juga mau beri kejutan sama Minnie?" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Eoh? Mungkin juga appa. Wah,appa sama ssaem Minnie berpikir hal yang sama ya. Mungkin saja. Wah Minnie jadi tidak sabar."

"Jadi,kamu mau appa berikan apa sayang?"

"Minnie mau game terbaru appa. Minnie sudah bosan dengan game yang ada."

"Hem, oke besok appa akan berikan game yang paling baru buat Minnie. Game ini belum ada yang mainkan loh. Minnie bakalan jadi orang pertama yang memainkannya."

"Asiiikkkk. Gomawo appa. Minnie saaaaayang sama appa."

"Ne, appa juga sayang sama Minnie. Ayo sekarang makanannya dihabiskan ne? kalau tidak appa tidak akan memberikan game itu."

"Beres bos." Saat itu juga Taemin segera menyelesaikan makannya.

"Kau jangan terlalu memanjakannya Kyu~ nanti dia akan jadi sangat manja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku kan sudah jarang bertemu dengannya. Apa salahnya aku mengabulkan permintaanya?"

"Ya sudahlah terserah kau saja" Victoria melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda sampai ada terdengar kegaduhan kecil terjadi tidak jauh dari meja tempat mereka.

"Ah, maaf nona. Maaf saya tidak sengaja. Nanti saya akan ganti rugi atas semuanya dan saya akan segera membersihkan semuanya." Pelayan yang dengan tidak sengaja menumpahkan pesanan ke baju seorang wanita imut itu segera membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya.

"Gwaenchanha. Lagipula ini juga salah ku berjalan terburu-buru sampai tidak melihat kau yang sedang kerepotan membawa makanan. Nanti kerugian itu kau masukkan saja ke dalam bill ku."

"Ah,gomawo nona dan sekali lagi mianhae karena sudah membuat bajumu kotor."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sama-sama. lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu." Setelah 'kecelakaan' kecil yang menjadi tontonan semua orang tersebut berakhir, wanita itu segera menghampiri meja tempat orang yang datang bersama dengannya tadi saat ke sini.

"Minnie ssaaem." Merasa dirinya dipanggil segera dia melihat kearah suara tersebut. Saat menemukan siapa yang memanggilnya langsung dia menghampirinya dan tersenyum pada anak yang memanggilnya tersebut. Tapi wajah gembiranya saat melihat murid kesayangannya berada di café ini langsung berganti menjadi wajah yang heran dan penuh tanya saat melihat siapa yang sedang duduk bersama dengan muridnya.

"Ssaem kita jumpa lagi. Wah,ssaem mau makan malam ya? Sama siapa? Oh iya,kebetulan ssaem ada di sini. Kenalin dong ini appa nya Minnie. Kyu appa."

DEG

_Kyu appa? Kyu appa nya Taemin? Gak mungkin ini pasti bercanda. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah berbicara apapun denganku_? Batin Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun seolah minta penjelasan darinya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak berani balas melihat Sungmin. Seolah takut untuk memberikan jawaban.

"Kyu…"

"Eoh? Ssaem sudah kenal sama appa Minnie? Wah,Minnie senang deh ternyata ssaem yang Minnie sayang sudah kenal sama appa. Ssaem duduk di sini dong. Kita makan sama-sama aja ne? tapi makanan Minnie sudah mau habis. Jadi ssaem, Minnie tunggu deh. Lagipula appa juga belum makan jadi ssaem duduk disini saja ne?"

"Geurae Lee ssaem makan sama dengan kami saja di sini." Eomma Taemin segera menarik bangku di sebelahnya mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk. Dan Sungmin menerima tawaran ibu dan anak tersebut sementara matanya tetap tertuju pada orang yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Appa kenapa? Appa sakit? Kok tiba-tiba wajahnya pucat? Appa beneran sakit ya? Appa sih sibuk kerja sampai jadi sakit begini. Trus kalau appa sakit Minnie main sama siapa dong?"

"Minnie, appa mungkin kecapekan jadi begitu. Kyu kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hm,gwaenchanha." Kyuhyun hanya bisa menjawab seadanya.

"Mianhae ssaem. Mungkin appa Taemin kurang enak badan. Karena belakangan ini dia selalu keluar negri jadi kondisinya sedang tidak bagus."

"Benar ssaem appa sudah lama tidak pulang jadi teman Minnie bermain tidak ada. Sekarang appa malah sakit jadi Minnie main sama siapa dong?" Sungmin berusaha untuk senyum saat mendengar celotehan murid kesayangannya tersebut. Padahal dia merasakan sakit di dalam hatinya. Dia tidak mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Kenapa saat Kyuhyun kembali dia mendapat situasi bahwa Kyuhyun sudah mempunyai anak dan istri. Bahkan anaknya merupakan salah satu siswa dari yayasannya. Dia masih tidak habis pikir. Dia hanya perlu pengakuan dari mulut seorang Kyuhyun.

Dia tidak akan menghancurkan acara makan malam 'keluarga kecil bahagia' Kyuhyun yang sepertinya jarang berkumpul itu di tambah dengan kehadirannya. Dia akan segera menanyakan arti dari semua ini nanti. Setelah acara 'makan malam keluarga bahagia' ini selesai. Ya,dia harus tau dan dia sudah merasa seperti dipermainkan.

_Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku tuan Cho Kyuhyun!_ Batin Sungmin

**TBC**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Gomawooooo ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By marcent**

**Cast**

**Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin,**

**LeeHyukJae, Kim RyeoWook, and the others**

**Disclaimer**

**Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun**

**Kyumin milik kalian semua**

**GS, Romance**

Bingung! Kata itu yang sedang ada di pikiran seorang namja yang sedang fokus mengendarai mobilnya. Tidak tau harus berkata apa. Dia benar-benar bingung harus memulai percakapan dengan yeoja yang sedang duduk diam di sebelahnya itu. Sejak kejadian di café tadi dia tidak berani untuk angkat bicara. Takut? Bukan, bukan karena takut. Tapi dia hanya bingung harus menjelaskannya. Benar-benar bingung. Dia sangat tau sifat _yeoja_ yang masih setia mengisi relung hatinya itu. Dia tau _yeoja_ itu pasti memikirkannya, dia pasti sedang salah paham.

"Min." akhirnya dia beranikan diri untuk buka suara untuk pertama kalinya setelah hampir setengah perjalanan mereka habiskan dalam diam.

Tetapi yang di panggil masih tetap setia membungkam mulutnya. Tidak ada jawaban, dan bahkan sekarang _yeoja_ tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jalanan yang semakin sepi tersebut.

"Miiinn.." lagi Kyuhyun mencoba memanggilnya. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Diam. Tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar. Dia tau pasti Sungmin sedang melamun sampai-sampai panggilan Kyuhyun tidak di dengarnya. 'Kebiasaan buruknya' mulai lagi pikir Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin.." kali ini dia memanggil lagi dengan lembut. Dan akhirnya _yeoja_ itu pun menoleh dan Kyuhyun merasa lega saat Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun. Dia tau Sungmin pasti akan merespon omongannya kalau dia memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya Min. Kau salah paham sayang." Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menjelaskannya kepada Sungmin dengan masih tetap dengan fokus mengendarai mobilnya.

"Kyu, maaf. Tapi aku saat ini sedang capek dan ngantuk. Bisa kah kau percepat? Aku benar-benar sudah capek Kyu." Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas dan menuruti perkataanya.

Dan sisa perjalanan mereka pun diisi kembali dengan suasana hening. Dan masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai akhirnya mobil tersebut berhenti di kediaman orangtua Sungmin.

"Terimakasih Kyu untuk hari ini." Sungmin melepas _seatbelt_nya dan hendak membuka pintu saat jari-jari panjang Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Min, istirahatlah. Aku tau kau sangat capek. Dan aku minta maaf buat hari ini. Mungkin aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya hari ini. Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu. Aku janji akan menjelaskannya. Selamat malam sayang. Mimpi yang indah, sampai jumpa besok." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi kanan Sungmin dan dalam diam Sungmin hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

Sesaat setelah itu Sungmin segera membuka pintu mobil itu dan langsung melesat masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa berniat untuk melihat bahkan sekedar melirik ke dalam mobil itu lagi.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Seketika kepalanya terasa tertusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Dia sebenarnya takut sifat Sungmin yang dulu kembali lagi. Takut kalau kejadian yang menimpanya saat mereka baru menjalin hubungan terjadi lagi sekarang. Hanya dikarenakan sebuah salah paham dan hal-hal yang kecil. Dan otak Kyuhyun pun memutar kembali memori saat itu.

***Flashback on***

Suasana kelas pagi itu sedang ramai. Ada yang sedang mencatat jawaban PR nya dengan mencontek jawaban temannya, ada yang sedang sibuk bercengkrama, ada yang sibuk mengganggui temannya dan ada juga yang sedang sibuk dengan HP nya masing-masing. Tetapi ada satu orang masih setia duduk di dekat jendela yang langsung mengarah ke gerbang masuk sekolah mereka. Seperti menunggu seseorang yang masih juga belum muncul.

Cho Kyuhyun, namja tersebut masih saja setia memperhatikan satu per satu siswa yang masuk ke dalam sekolah tersebut. Dia menunggu seorang _yeoja_ yang sudah berhasil membuatnya bangun pagi sekali hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. Seisis rumahnya dibuat tercengang saat sang tuan muda manja tersebut sudah bangun pagi sebelum di bangunkan seperti biasanya. Jelas itu menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar bagi mereka apa yang membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun bangun sepagi itu tanpa dibangunkan dan berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali.

Bukan tanpa alasan lelaki berambut ikal tersebut berangkat pagi sekali ke sekolah kalau tidak mengingat apa yang akan dilakukan dan siapa yang akan ditemuinya pagi sekali di sekolah ini. Dia sedang menunggu Lee Sungmin yang sudah berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta saat pertama sekali masuk ke sekolah ini. Dia terpesona langsung dengan wajah imut yeoja itu saat pertama kali melihatnya. Sifatnya yang sangat hyperaktif, ceria dan senyum yang selalu membuat hatinya nyaman saat melihatnya langsung membuat ia menginginkan yeoja tersebut.

Ia tidak menyangka kalau di tahun pertama saat ia masuk ke sekolah menengah atas ini ia bisa bertemu dengan yeoja yang bisa membuat hatinya berdebar dan nyaman hanya dengan melihatnya. Jatuh cinta? Ya, dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya. Kalau di tanya alasannya kenapa kurasa kalian yang juga pernah jatuh cinta pasti tahu tidak butuh alasan untuk bisa jatuh cinta kan?

Dan ia akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan hati _yeoja_ tersebut, ternyata ia juga punya perasaan yang sama dengan seorang jenius bernama Kyuhyun. Dia mengakui kalau dia memang suka dengan Kyuhyun saat tau lelaki tersebut sangat pintar bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat jenius. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang memiliki otak yang pas-pasan.

Awalnya Sungmin hanya kagum dengan _namja_ itu tetapi rasa kagum itu berubah menjadi rasa yang lain. Dia suka dengan _namja_ tersebut. Saat _namja_ itu tau kalau Sungmin mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya ia langsung menyatakan perasaannya. Sangat mudah untuk tau perasaan Sungmin, dia adalah tipe _yeoja_ yang terang-terangan. Saat dia suka dengan sesuatu dia akan langsung mengatakannya. Tetapi tidak mudah bagi seorang Lee Sungmin untuk menyukai sesuatu dan itu sangat-sangat susah. Tetapi sekalinya dia suka dia akan terus terang mengatakannya.

Saat dia mulai suka dengan Kyuhyun dia bercerita dengan teman sekaligus sepupunya tersebut. Oh, jangan lupakan dengan Ryeowook yang menjadi sahabat saat pertama sekali dia masuk ke dalam sekolah ini. Dan dari Ryeowook lah Kyuhyun mengetahui kalau Sungmin menyukai dirinya. Karena Ryeowook masih mempunyai tali persaudaraan dengan Kyuhyun dan mereka sudah akrab sejak kecil. Seperti Sungmin, Hyukjae dan Donghae yang menjadi sepupu merangkap sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun masih saja tetap menunggu tetapi yang di tunggu tidak datang juga sampai bel sekolah yang menandakan pelajaran akan segera di mulai itu berbunyi. Dia kembali ke tempat duduknya yang berada di sudut ruangan itu dengan tidak semangat. Dia mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dengan tidak semangat dan diiringi dengan tatapan heran teman sebangkunya.

"Hei Kyu, kau kenapa? salah minum obat? Atau lupa sarapan?"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu Shim Changmin?"

"Pertama, kau datang sangat pagi sekali hari ini. Tidak seperti biasanya. Ku kira kau yang buka gerbang hari ini. Jadi ku kira kau salah minum obat. Hahahaha"

PLAK

Dan ucapannya itu berhasil mendapat sambutan yang 'hangat' di pagi itu oleh tangan sahabat evilnya.

"Aaawww~ sakit evil"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu? Dan jangan lupakan kalau kau juga evil Changmiiinnn."

"Iya itu juga karena aku berteman dengan evil makanya aku jadi evil." Dan ucapannya tersebut mendapatkan _deathglare_ yang sangat sangat mematikan menurutnya.

"Oke…Oke.. maaf tuan Cho. Dan menurutku kau aneh hari ini. Dan saat kau duduk kau terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat. Apa kau lupa sarapan hanya karena kau terlalu bersemangat untuk membuka gerbang sekolah ini pagi-pagi sekali? Hahahahahahahahaha"

PLAK.. PLAK…

Dan sekarang bukan hanya kepalanya saja yang menjadi sasaran tetapi juga bahu dan lengannya menjadi sasaran kemarahan sang evil. Changmin berniat untuk membalas saat suara sang guru menghentikan kegiatan duo evil tersebut.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Sekarang kumpulkan buku tugas kalian. Bagi yang belum selesai silahkana ma-"

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Masuk"

"Hah..Hah..Hah.. Maaf _ssaem_. Kami haaahh~ terlambat. Haaahh. Haaaahhh.. Haaahhh"

"YA! Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Sungmin. Kenapa kalian bisa terlambat? Pake acara ngos-ngosan lagi." Serempak semua seisi kelas tertawa saat mendengar perkataannya dan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena sang guru memberikan _deathglare_ kepada murid-muridnya.

"Coba jelaskan ke saya kenapa kalian bisa terlambat. Padahal kalian termasuk siswa yang selalu datang awal ke sekolah."

"_Jeoseonghamnida ssaem_. Ini semua gara-gara si ikan Mokpo ini. Kalau tidak karena dia kami pasti tidak bakal terlambat." Sedangkan yang di tuduh hanya menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali kearah gurunya tersebut.

"Ya sudah. Kali ini kalian bertiga saya maafkan karena kalian termasuk siswa yang tidak pernah telat. Tapi ingat hanya kali ini saja. Besok-besok tidak akan saya ijinkan untuk ikut dalam pelajaran saya. Mengerti?"

"_Ne ssaem. Gamsahamnida_" jawab ketiganya serempak sambil membungkukkan badan tanda terimakasih.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita mulai pelajaran" dan kelaspun kembali diam entah itu karena memang memperhatikan pelajaran dengan baik atau diam karena tidak mengerti. Hihihihihi

Tetapi hanya Kyuhyun yang tidak memperhatikan ke depan. Dia hanya memperhatikan Sungmin yang baru saja duduk di bangkunya dan sibuk mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

_Min akhirnya kau datang juga. Ku kira kau tidak datang. Kau masih berhutang sama ku. Akan ku tunggu sampai waktu istirahat nanti_ batin Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan punggung Sungmin dalam diam dari belakang.

…

…

_**Rest time **_

"Hyukkie-ah aku ke toilet dulu ya. Nanti aku nyusul kalian ke kantin" Sungmin langsung lari keluar dari kelasnya.

Kyuhyun baru saja berdiri hendak mengahampiri Sungmin saat dilihatnya Sungmin buru-buru keluar dari kelas. Tapi ia berpikir sebentar dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Eunhyuk yang hendak keluar dari kelas itu juga.

"Hyuk-ah. Kau ada waktu? Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu." Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya

"Ehhmm, sebenarnya aku mau ke kantin Kyu, Minnie sudah menunggu ku mungkin. Tapi kalau sebentar saja ku rasa tak masalah. Karena Hae bakalan ke kantin juga. Ada apa Kyu?"

"Hmmm. Ku rasa lebih baik kita ke taman belakang sekolah saja."

"Kenapa tidak di sini saja Kyu?"

"Ini rahasia_. Pimiiill_~" Kyuhyun sedikit mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Eunhyuk. Seolah seperti berbisik.

"Cih~ sok main rahasia-rahasiaan. Hahahaha ya sudah ayok."

.

.

_**Di kantin**_

"Hae~ mana Hyukkie? Aku sudah lapaaaarrrrr." Rengek Sungmin.

"Aku baru saja dapat pesannya. Katanya kita di suruh makan duluan Min. Dia ada urusan sebentar dan mungkin gak bisa ikut dengan kita buat makan."

"Hah? Urusan apa? setahuku dia lagi tidak ada urusan apa-apa. Kenapa jadi mendadak begini? Bahkan dia bilang tidak ikut makan? Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan kita belum sempat sarapan tadi kasihan dia kalau tidak ikut makan." Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Ntah lah Minnie, kurasa ada yang memang harus di kerjakannya. _Kajja_ kita pesan makan saja. Aku sudah lapar ini." Kali ini Donghae mengusap-usap perutnya tanda kalau dia memang benar-benar lapar.

"Haaaa~ ini juga karena kau Hae. Coba semalam kau tidak begadang karena nonton bola pasti kita tidak akan terlambat sampai tidak sempat sarapan. Kan kasihan Hyukkie sekarang tidak bisa ikut makan dengan kita."

"Ya aku minta maaf deh. Nanti kita belikan saja dia susu strawberry dan Cheese cake pasti dia senang. Sekalian mengganjal perutnya. Kan untuk makan itu tidak perlu waktu lama jadi dia bisa memakannya saat kita sampai di kelas nanti." Sungmin menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum menampakkan gigi kelincinya.

"Ah~ ide bagus Hae. _Kajja_ kita pesan makan aku juga sudah lapar." Sungmin menggandeng lengan sepupunya itu menuju tempat mereka untuk memesan makanan.

…

Kriiiinnnggg…. Kriiinnngggg…. Kriiiinngggg….

Di saat bersamaan dengan suara bel yang menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai kembali Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kelas mereka.

"_Gomawo _Hyuk-ah."

"_Ne_ Kyu, sama-sama." Eunhyuk tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun dan dibalas dengan senyum juga dari Kyuhyun dan ia juga tersenyum juga kearah orang yang berada di samping Eunhyuk- Sungmin- dan langsung menuju tempat duduknya, tapi ia hanya menatap bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

_Hyukkie dan Kyuhyun? Sejak kapan mereka berdua bisa saling senyum dan berbicara seperti itu? Setahuku mereka selalu berantam dan tak pernah akur. Tadi Donghae bilang kalau dia ada urusan. Jadi dia ada urusan sama Kyuhyun? Tapi urusan apa? _Sungmin sibuk berdialog sendiri di dalam hatinya sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar kalau dari tadi Eunhyuk sudah memanggilnya.

"Min.. Minnie… Sungmiiinnnn.. Ya! Lee Sungmin!" Eunhyuk mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Sungmin untuk menyadarkannya.

"Oh, Hyukkie-ah. Ada apa?" yang di tanya hanya mendengus.

"Kau ini suka sekali melamun, hilangkan kebiasaanmu itu Minnie. Itu bisa jadi kebiasaan buruk nantinya. Kalau kau sedang melamun terus ada orang yang memanggilmu kau bisa-bisa tidak menghiraukannya sepertiku tadi." Eunhyuk memang sangat kesal dengan sifat melamun sepupunya tersebut dan itu menjadi suatu kebiasaan buruk Sungmin kalau dia seperti itu terus.

"Ah~ _mian_ Hyuk-ah. Ngomong-ngomong kau ada urusan apa dengan Kyuhyun sampai kau tidak bisa ikut makan dengan kami?" akhirnya dia menanyakannya, dia tidak mau jadi mati penasaran dengan keadaan langka seperti yang baru saja tadi di lihatnya.

"Hmm, nanti saja aku beri tahu di rumah. Hah, sekarang aku benar-benar merasa lapar. Ku rasa si evil itu harus membayar ini semua nanti. Dia jadi berhutang dengan ku karena aku melewatkan waktu makan ku. Huaaaa, Minnie aku lapaaaarrr~" Eunhyuk memegang perutnya.

"Ah, aku baru ingat ini ada strawberry milk dan cheese cake tadi aku dan Donghae sengaja beli kan untuk mu untuk sekedar mengganjal perutmu saja. Cepat makan selagi guru belum masuk."

"Huaaaa _gomawo _Minnie-ah kau memang yang terbaik." Eunhyuk langsung memeluk sepupunya itu.

"_Arra.. Arra_. Aku memang selalu yang terbaik. Hihihihi tapi sebagai imbalannya kau harus menceritakan kenapa kau dan si evil itu bisa bersama tadi."

"Kau cemburu eoh?"

"_Ani_~ siapa bilang." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eunhyuk.

"_Arra_, aku tahu kau cemburu _chagiya_~ "

"_Aniiii…_ sudahlah kau habiskan saja cake dan susu mu itu sebelum aku yang memakannya."

"_Andwae!_ Enak saja kau." Saat itu Eunhyuk langsung menghabiskan makanannya beruntung saat itu _seonsaengnim _ mereka agak lama masuk ke dalam kelas jadi ia masih bisa menghabiskannya.

…

_**Sungmin's house**_

"Haaa~ akhirnya perutku terisi juga. Kenyaaannggg."

"Hyuk-ah, kau masih berutang dengan ku."

"Eh? Berutang? Utang apa Minnie? Apa aku lupa mengembalikan uangmu? Tapi kapan aku meminjamnya darimu?" Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya mencoba-coba mengingat.

PLETAK

Sebuah pukulan berhasil di daratkan Sungmin di jidat sepupunya tersebut.

"_Pabo!_ Bukan utang uang maksud ku, utang cerita Hyukie-ah! Kau harus menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi saat istirahat. Hah, kau ini kalau sudah kenyang pasti selalu lambat mikir." Eunhyuk hanya bisa terkikik dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh selalu lambat mikir." Eunhyuk hanya bisa terkikik dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sepupunya itu.

"Ya! _Palliiiii~_ cepat Hyukkieee.."

"Hahahaha iya iya aku akan ceritakan. Sepertinya kau tidak sabar?" Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, tadi awalnya Kyu mau ngomong dengan mu. Tapi karena kau dilihatnya buru-buru keluar kelas makanya dia mengajakku bicara."

"Tapi kenapa tidak langsung dengan ku saja? Kan dia bisa menungguku. Emang dia mau ngomong apa sih Hyuk? Sepertinya serius sekali?"

"Astaga Minnie, kau ini bego atau gimana sih? Kau lupa apa yang terjadi semalam? Trus kau pasti melupakan pesan yang di kirimnya semalam kan?"

"Masalah hubunganku dengannya? Dan pesan? Pesan apa?"

"Yang semalam sebelum tidur kau tunjukkan kepadaku." Sungmin terlihat seperti berpikir dan beberapa detik kemudian dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda dia mengingatnya.

"Ah iya, dia memang mau bicara denganku. Tapi aku lupa. Hehehehe. Tapi kenapa jadi dia malah memanggilmu bukan aku? Atau jangan-jangan kalian menjelek-jelekkan aku ya?" tanya Sungmin penuh curiga dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah sepupunya yang selalu curigaan dan masih kelihatan seperti anak-anak.

"Begini ya Lee Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang biasanya datang 5 menit sebelum masuk tapi hari ini untuk mendengar penjelasan darimu dia rela bangun pagi sekali dan datang cepat ke sekolah sampai-sampai dia jadi bahan tertawaan si Shim Changmin itu. Hanya untuk bertemu denganmu tapi malah kita datang terlambat tadi. Dan sekarang kau malah menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak." Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam saat mendengar pengorbanan Kyuhyun untuk bertemu dengannya. Terbesit rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya.

Sungmin akhirnya memilih untuk diam sambil mendengar cerita sepupunya itu. Selama sepupunya tersebut bercerita Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Kyuhyun. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dia benar-benar sangat berarti bagi _namja _ penggila game itu.

***Flashback taman belakang sekolah on***

Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajah dua siswa menengah atas yang baru saja duduk dengan santai di bangku taman belakang sekolah mereka saat jam istirahat.

"Hyuk-ah, kau pasti tau kan masalah ku dengan Minnie?" yang di tanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau pasti tau kenapa dia begitu Hyuk. Bisakah kau memberi tahuku?"

"Ehm? Kenapa tidak langsung kau tanyakan saja dia?"

"Niatku seperti itu awalnya. Bahkan aku rela bangun pagi dan jadi bahan tertawaan si Changmin itu saat aku datang pagi sekali hari ini. Karena aku mau minta penjelasan padanya langsung. Tapi saat aku mau menghampirinya dia malah pergi keluar saat bel baru saja berbunyi. Aku tahu dia pasti lupa dengan pesan yang ku kirim semalam."

"Haaahh~ kau benar Kyu. Dia pasti melupakannya dan kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat menurutku. Kalau sekarang kau langsung minta penjelasannya dia pasti menghindar lagi."

"Hmmmm. Kau benar Hyuk." Dia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Terkadang aku masih sangat heran dengan sifatnya. Dari dulu seperti itu suka semaunya saja mengambil keputusan tidak memikirkannya dengan benar. Dia hanya bilang kalau kau itu tidak peduli dengannya. Kau selalu cuek dan tak pernah sekalipun kau menunjukkan kalau kau benar sayang padanya." Kyuhyun terdiam dengan apa yang diucapkan Eunhyuk. Dia seperti sedang mengulang hal indah apa yang sudah diciptakannya saat menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya tersebut. Dan hasilnya nihil,tak ada satupun moment yang bisa membuat Sungmin bahagia di dekatnya.

Dia selalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, selalu belajar sendiri dan sibuk bermain game. Bukan dia tidak perhatian dan sayang kepada Sungmin tapi dia tidak sadar dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Karena selama ini Sungmin terlihat biasa saja dengannya dan tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dan dia pun berpikir kalau Sungmin nyaman dengannya seperti ini. Tapi dengan aksinya yang diam saja itu akhirnya membuahkan hasil yang menyesakkan hatinya.

Sungmin selama ini hanya menyimpan dalam hati. Dia tak pernah membicarakannya dengan Kyuhyun apa yang menjadi masalah di antara mereka. Mereka akan belajar bersama atau terlihat jalan bersama kalau Sungmin yang meminta. Tak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun yang memulainya. Dalam hati Kyuhyun mulai menyesalinya, dia sadar bukan _namja_ yang romantis dan yang peka terhadap sekelilingnya kalau tidak ada yang menyadarkannya.

"Dia benar Hyuk. Aku terlalu cuek dengannya, dia yang selalu menanyakan kabarku, aku sedang apa, dan aku hanya menjawab seadanya saja. Aku memang salah Hyuk, aku pantas mendapatkan ini. Dia sudah tersiksa dengan sifatku yang tak peka ini."

"Tapi setidaknya dia diskusikan ini dulu denganmu,bukan dengan mengambil keputusan seperti ini seenak jidatnya saja. Lalu kau mau menyerah dengan hubungan kalian ini? Ha?"

"Tidak Hyuk, aku tidak mau menyerah. Kalau aku menyerah pasti aku tidak akan minta penjelasnnya. Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Kau tau sendiri sifat dia masih labil dan sekalinya di kecewakan dia akan susah untuk kembali lagi. Aku harus bagaimana Hyuk?"

"Hmm, benar juga, selain labil dia juga keras kepala. Bagaimana ya?" akhirnya keduanya larut dalam keheningan.

"Kyu, apa aku boleh tau kenapa kau menyukainya? Minnie bilang kau sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama si kelinci bulat itu."

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae kau ini menjelekkan sepupumu sendiri eoh? Kejam sekali kau."

"Tapi itu kenyataan Cho. Lihat badannya yang buntel itu, bagaimana bisa kau suka dengannya? Hahahahahaha " Eunhyuk tertawa sendiri dan akhirnya berhenti saat melihat ada aura evil sebentar lagi keluar dari orang sebelahnya. Dan akhirnya mereka berdiam diri lagi sampai Kyuhyun buka suara.

"Spesial dan Unik. Dua kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan dirinya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya. Yang ada di otakku saat melihatnya hanya itu. Dia terlihat special saat aku melihatnya dan aku merasa unik dengan kepribadiannya. Yah, meskipun orang berkata perbedaan kami ini bagaikan langit dan bumi tapi justru perbedaan itu lah yang membuatku yakin kalau dia itu memang tercipta untukku." Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar tatapannya menerawang ke langit yang sangat cerah saat itu.

"Aku diam dan tidak selalu memperhatikannya bukan berarti aku tidak memikirkannya Hyuk-ah. Kau tau kalau ada waktu yang lebih cepat jalannya dari detik maka setiap waktu itu lah aku memikirkannya. Tiap detik, menit, jam, hari, bahkan bulan aku selalu memikirkannya. Aku takut kehilangan dia dan saat bersama dengan dia." Eunhyuk agak bingung dengan pernyataannya yang terakhir.

"Lalu kalau selama waktu itu kau selalu memikirkannya kenapa selalu dia yang memulai hanya sekedar untuk menanyakan kabar? Kenapa tidak kau? Bahkan seharusnya kau yang menanyakannya. Apa kau tidak khawatir?"

"Tentu saja aku khawatir dengan keadaannya. Seperti yang sudah ku katakan aku bukan tipe orang yang romantis dan memang selalu cuek."

"Astaga Kyu,bahkan dengan kekasihmu sendiri kau bisa bersikap seperti itu? Kau aneh!"

"Memang aku aneh dan aku mengakuinya. Kalau orang mengatakan kalau Sungmin yang beruntung mendapatkan aku mereka itu salah besar. Orang yang benar-benar beruntung itu aku sebenarnya, aku _namja_ yang sebenarnya aneh ini bisa mendapatkan seorang Sungmin yang sangat special. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari dia dan ku rasa kalau aku berhubungan dengan _yeoja_ lain dia akan segera meninggalkanku setelah tau bagaimana sifatku ini. Jadi aku merasa wajar dengan apa yang di lakukan Sungmin."

"Jadi kau masih mau mempertahankan hubunganmu ini? Kau masih mau kembali dengannya?"

"Iya Hyuk, sehari saja aku tidak bisa mendengar suaranya aku merasa semua sarafku tidak bekerja dengan baik. Berlebihan mungkin bagi yang mendengar tapi itulah aku. Dia benar-benar berarti bagiku. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya Hyuk kalau memang harus sampai di sini."

"Sepertinya kau yakin sekali kalau Minnie orang yang benar-benar diciptakan hanya untukmu. Apa yang membuatmu seyakin itu?"

"Hati. Aku tidak tahu pasti tapi hatiku berkata seperti itu. Jadi Hyuk bisa kah aku minta bantuanmu? Tolong yakinkan Minnie."

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu."

"_Jinjja_? _Gomawo_ Hyuk-ah."

"Eits, kau jangan senang dulu Cho. Aku mau membantumu karena aku lihat Minnie juga masih sangat sayang padamu, cih aku bingung dengan sifat kalian berdua. Sama-sama aneh. Tapi setelah aku berhasil meyakinkannya kau harus bisa janji pada dirimu sendiri untuk mengubah sifat cuekmu itu dan mulai berubah buat Minnie senang. Dan kalau kau mengecewakannya lagi jangan harap aku akan bersedia untuk membantumu lagi. _Arraseo_?"

"Hmmm. _Arra.._sekali lagi _gomawo_Hyuk-ah."

"_Geurae_, ya sudah ayok kita kembali ke kelas sebentar lagi jam istirahat habis." Dan akhirnya keduanya pun kembali ke kelas.

***Flashback taman belakang sekolah off***

"Jadi bagaimana Min? apa kau mau mencobanya lagi? Dia sudah janji akan berubah."

"Tapi Hyukkie aku masih belum bisa percaya."

"Belum percaya? Percaya yang mana? Kau kira aku mengarang semua cerita ini eoh?"

"Bukaaannn. Bukan cerita itu Hyukkie~ mana mungkin kau mau mengarang cerita yang seperti itu untuk membantu tuan evil itu. Kau kan sebenarnya sangat anti dengan si evil itu. Makanya aku heran saat melihat kalian tadi. Ku kira sebentar lagi dunia bakalan terbalik saat melihat kalian seperti itu."

"Ya! Tega sekali kau. Dan benar yang kau bilang Minnie-ah aku memang anti dengan si evil itu. Dari awal saja aku bisa tahu kalau dia itu aneh, hanya kau saja yang melihatnya tak aneh. Jadi kalian sama-sama aneh."

"Bukan aneh Hyuk, tapi aku melihatnya dari hati bukan kasat mata. Dan aku tak percaya dengan yang dikatakannya aku special dan unik? Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Seperti yang kau bilang Min, dia juga melihatmu dengan hati bukan kasat mata jadi ya dia melihat yang kau bilang kekuranganmu itu jadi suatu kelebihan baginya."

Sungmin terdiam kembali, memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya selanjutnya.

"Hyuk, ku rasa apa yang kau bilang benar. Aku mungkin akan mencobanya lagi, aku juga masih menyayanginya. Aku merasa ada yang hilang dari diriku saat aku memutuskan hubunganku dengannya. Ku rasa aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku dan aku akan mencoba yang terbaik."

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ke sepupu tersayangnya tersebut. Eunhyuk menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya "_geurae_ Minnie-ah lakukan yang terbaik. Jangan siksa dirimu aku memang sudah tau dari awal kau masih dan sangat menyayanginya. Jalani hubunganmu ini dengan terbuka dan jangan ada yang kau tutup-tutupi. Belajarlah dari kesalahan _ne_?"

"Hmmmm… _Gomawo_ Hyukkie-ah. Terimakasih karena sudah mau membantuku untuk meyakinkan hatiku. Mulai dari sekarang aku akan berikan yang terbaik untuk orang yang terbaik dalam hidupku. Bukan hanya dia saja tapi kau juga."

"_Geuraeee_ Kita sama-sama akan berusaha yang terbaik." Dan akhirnya kedua _yeoja_ tersebut tertawa bahagia."

***Flashback off***

**Sungmin POV**

Dengan langkah malas ku seret kaki ku masuk ke dalam rumah. Kepala ku terasa berat dengan kenyataan yang ku terima hari ini. Aku senang akhirnya aku bisa berjumpa dengan Kyuhyunku lagi setelah hampir sebulan kami tidak berjumpa. Tunggu! Kyuhyun ku? Apa masih pantas aku menyebutnya begitu? Apa dia masih jadi milikku? Tidak, bahkan dia sudah punya keluarga kecil dan aku baru mengetahuinya sesaat setelah aku bertemu lagi dengannya.

Bertemu dengan keluarga kecilnya yang sangat bahagia ku rasa. Dan aku tak menyangka anaknya adalah salah satu murid yang paling ku sayang. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia menyembunyikan semua ini dengan ku dengan baik tanpa ku ketahui. Dan oh, aku sudah menjadi selingkuhannya. Oh Tuhan cobaan apa yang Kau berikan padaku. Apa tidak cukup dengan masalah perusahaan _appa_ yang aku tangani sendiri?Aku hanya ingin berhenti sementara waktu dari pekerjaan ku ini. Penat benar-benar sangat penat.

Aku lelah, aku pengen semua ini cepat berakhir. Dan tadinya aku ingin mendengarkan penjelasannya tadi tapi kepalaku sudah terlanjur berdenyut saat mengetahui hal yang sangat menusuk hati tersebut. Aku benar-benar lelah bisakah aku lari dari semua ini?

Ku lihat jam di kamarku astaga sudah jam 11 malam ternyata pantas mataku terasa berat. Setelah membasuh diriku agar lebih segar, aku berniat untuk langsung tidur sampai ada suara yang mengurungkan niatku untuk mengistirahatkan badan dan pikiranku.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"_Chagi_ kau sudah tidur? Buka pintunya sayang _eomma _mau ngomong."

CKLEK

"_Eomma_ kenapa belum tidur?"

"Astaga Minnie kau terlihat pucat sekali. Apa kau sakit sayang?" aku hanya menggelengkan kepala ku. Aku tak mau menyusahkan _eomma_ dengan keadaan ku yang sebenarnya sangat memprihatinkan ini.

"_Ani eomma. Eomma _ada apa? Kenapa belum tidur." _Eomma_ duduk di tepi tempat tidurku dan menepuk pahanya yang menyuruhku untuk berbaring di pangkuannya.

"Minnie-ah wajahmu terlihat pucat. Apa kau capek sayang? Anemia mu kambuh?"

"Tidak _eomma_ aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa _eomma_ kesini?" _Eomma_ membelai rambutku dan aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku. Rasanya nyaman sekali saat merasakan tangan seorang yang berjuang 9 bulan lamanya untukmu itu bergerak dengan sayang di atas surai indah yang menghiasi kepalamu.

"_Appa_ tadi menelepon _eomma_ dia menyuruh kita untuk menyusulnya dan Sungjin besok ke Jepang."

"_MWO?_ Ke Jepang? Untuk apa _eomma_? Apa ada masalah di sana? Lalu bagaimana dengan perusahaan disini?" aku membuka mata karena terkejut mendengar pernyataan _eomma_ tetapi tubuhku masih di pangkuan _eomma_ karena terlalu lelah untuk bangkit.

"Tenang saja sayang perusahaan di sana aman-aman saja. Bahkan Sungjin berhasil meyakinkan para _investor_ untuk menanam sahamnya di perusahaan kita. Kalau masalah perusahaan di sini kau tenag saja _chagi_ ayah sudah menyerahkan tugasmu yang sedikit lagi itu ke tangan kanan perusahaan kita tuan Kim."

"Lalu untuk apa kita kesana _eomma_?"

"_Appa _bilang kau dan Sungjin selama ini sudah memperjuangkan perusahaan harus mendapatkan sesuatu yang setimpal atas kerja keras kalian. Jadi _appa _mengajak kita liburan sayang."

"_Jinjja_?" Kali ini aku sudah duduk tegak di samping _eomma_ mendapat kabar ini rasanya Tuhan menjawab satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hatiku.

"Hmm,besok kita akan berangkat jam 6 pagi sayang. Jadi bersiaplah."

"Tapi aku belum _packing eomma_."

"Tenang saja, _eomma _sudah mempersiapkannya. _Eomma _tau kau pasti pulang larut jadi sudah _eomma _siapkan."

"Huaaaaa _gomawo eomma. Saranghaeeeeee."_ Aku memeluk _eomma _ dan menngecup pipinya berkali-kali.

"Hahahahahaha ya sudah. Ya sudah sekarang istirahatlah besok kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali."

"Siap _eomma_. _Geunde _kita berapa lama liburannya?"

"_Molla, appa_ bilang akan jadi _surprise_ buat kita."

"Cih~ _appa_ sok romantis. Hahahaha."

"Ya sudah, selamat istirahat sayang. _Jalja_." _Eomma_ mengecup tunas kepalaku sebelum keluar.

Jam 6 pagi berarti aku memang harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Dan aku teringat sesuatu ada yang harus ku titipkan besok ke Hyukkie. Aku mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen untuk menuliskan memo buat Hyukkie. Akan ku titip ke _ahjumma_ untuk di berikan kepada Hyukkie besok pagi.

Haaaaa~ semoga liburan yang akan datang itu menjadi liburan yang sangat menyenangkan.

Setelah selesai menuliskan memo aku langsung merebahkan diriku di atas kasur empukku ini dan menarik selimut untuk memasuki dunia mimpi.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

**TBC**

**Gomawo yang udah ngebaca FF gak jelas bin ajaib ini (?)**

**Hehehehe **

**Mind to RnR again?**

**Gomawooooo ^^**


End file.
